


Ink on the floor

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Badass Ginny Weasley, Gen, ginny is my girl, go Ginny go ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Ginny Weasley a character study





	Ink on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> This work mentions a gun. I am sorry if that offends anyone

Ginny joined dumbledores army

Ginny learned to fight

She carried blades along with her wand

She would not be weak again

She taught herself to shoot a muggle shotgun

And hid children away in a room that was for those who needed it

She would not be weak again

She fought the death eaters

Ginny slashed Alecto with the knife before she went into hiding

She would not be a little girl

Watching life mix with ink

On a chamber floor


End file.
